Only one Place left to turn
by lsoosutl
Summary: Just updated, please review! As trouble comes to the new Ryan and Lindsay relationship, and Marissa feels lost in her fling with DJ, Ryan and Marissa soon find that their friendship, and perhaps romance, is just the thing they can turn to when trouble com
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FF attempt! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

(In the house playing Playstation)

"Hey look Ryan, I think I just won again" said Seth without much modesty

"Looks like you did, but hey what else is new" responded Ryan.

Seth then gets up to go get something to eat

"You want anything man?" he questioned

"No thanks I'm good" retorted Ryan quietly

"So you got any plans for tonight with Lindsay, a hot date?"

"I think she might come over for a little while, you know just hang out and stuff"

"Sounds cool, I think I may see if Alex wants to do the same"

"So you and Alex are really together"

"Yea totally" said Seth with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't know, I hope we really are together"

"So you really like her"

"Yes she is so cool, every time I see her it makes me smile." Seth grinned, "And you and Lindsay?"

"Well I don't really know, I think, but she wants to take things slow, so slowly it is becoming something"

Seth then responded with a hearty "Sounds dank"

"Did you just say dank Seth?"

"Yes I did and now your saying it too"

"Alright then, I'm going to go shower before Lindsay comes over" said Ryan as he walked towards the pool house

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kirsten and Sandy finish watching "_Meet the Parents"_ and then go upstairs

"Hey Kirsten, are we still meeting your father and Julie for dinner"

"Yes we are, so don't you try to pull anything to get out of it"

"The thought never crossed my mind" smirked Sandy, "Does it matter what color tie should I wear, in case any pictures are taken tonight?"

"Green, geniuses pick green Sandy"

"Right" laughed Sandy, as he tied a rather bright green tie around his neck. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"El Fornaio, the one by the theatre"

"Ok I'll meet you there at seven then because I have to stop by the office first and pick up some paperwork"

"So I guess this means I need to get a ride to the restaurant from my dad"

"Yea sorry, we should get the boys a car"

"Yes we should" she remarked, "Alright then, don't be late"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa lay on her bed, reading the newest issue of cosmo, just as the phone rang,

"Hey Coop, guess what, your never gunna believe this"

"Well Summ, since I'm never going to guess what is it?"

"In March I'm going to Hawaii, and your coming with me!"

"Oh my gosh, that sounds great, I can't wait, so exciting"

"I know, but March is like so far away, so what are you doing tonight, I was thinking maybe a girls night out?"

"Oh that sounds great, but I told DJ I'd go out with him tonight, maybe we can hang tomorrow"

"Well I guess, but remember Coop, chicks before dicks"

"I know I'm sorry, but tomorrow I promise" said Marissa apologetically

"So you and DJ are like still together, I really thought it was just a fling, or that you were only seeing him to make you mom angry"

"Well it started as that but I don't really know anymore"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Well its just that has fun to hang out with, and I don't know, I see potential, but he seems to be more into me than I am into him"

"Yea I agree, but have fun tonight, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

As Marissa hung up the phone she really though about what she wanted from her relation ship with DJ, because she wasn't sure if the relationship really was going anywhere. It seemed that all they really ever did was hook up and make Julie Cooper angry, and Marissa wanted someone to talk to and confide in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

(Seth is walking around humming the theme song to mission impossible in his bathrobe)

"Cohen?"

"Hey Summer nice to see you too"

"Ew, What are you wearing"

"Why Summer this is a bathrobe"

"I know what a bathrobe is, but in broad daylight Cohen"

"Come on Summer you know I am a trend setter, just watch others will follow my lead"

"What ever, any ways I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight because Zach is at a waterpolo tournament in Santa Barbara, and Coop is going out with DJ, and Ryan is hanging out with Lindsay, and I haven't seen you in a while"

"Oh I see I'm your last choice, That's ok, except the fact that I too am fully booked"

"Oh"

"Yeah me and Alex were going out maybe a concert or something, but you know your dad would probably be willing to hang out with you because if I remember right, you guys are like best friends right?"

"yea what ever Cohen"

"Bye Summer"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ryan exits the house and enters the Range Rover to go to Lindsay's, he arrives and goes and knocks on the front door)

"Hi Ryan"

"Hey Linds, I missed you"

"I just saw you today at school"

"Well I still missed you, anyways ready to go?"

"Yea about that, I'm not sure, I'm not feeling to well, maybe another time?"

"Oh are you sick, do you want me to get you anything" said Ryan compassionately

"No, im just not sure if we should go out"

"Ok" he remarked with a confused look

"Well your really nice and all, but im just not sure"

"Not sure about what?"

"I don't know"

"Ok well, lets just go hang out or we can even stay here if you like"

"Ok fine but lets just stay here and watch a movie or something."

"Alright then"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kirsten is already inside the restaurant with Caleb and Julie, meanwhile Sandy pulls up)

"Sorry I'm late"

"What could you have possibly been doing that not only were you late to school but that I had to pick up my daughter to bring her to dinner?" Caleb said

"Actually Caleb, I was saving your ass"

"What are you talking about" Said Caleb nearly half crazed

"The Newport group may be in deeper trouble then I thought, and I need you to sign some papers to ask for a later trial date until I can figure out what is going on"

"Well Sandy is this really all necessary"

"Yes Caleb it is if you want the Newport Group to remain a competitive leader in the real estate business"

Meanwhile Kirsten is looking on in disgust saying, "How did I not know about this"

"Why Kiki, I didn't know how much trouble we were in"

"Sure" she said sarcartically, "Lets order shall we"

"Good idea" exclaimed Sandy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alex arrives at the Cohens to pick up Seth so they can go to a Strokes concet)

"You ready" said Alex rather loudly as she let herself in to the Cohen residence.

"Yea, here I come"

-They both get in Alex's car and head to the concert

……………..(arrive)

"So you ready for this Seth?"

"Am I ever, its Showtime"

"Alright then"

"Can I get you anything to drink?" questioned Seth

"No thanks"

"Well I think I will have a sex on the beach, and maybe after we can have a little sex on the beach if you are catching my drift" Seth said while winking at Alex

"Well, I'm not so sure about that one, ill think about it"

"Ok you do that"

…………..(concet ends)

"That was a pretty good concert" said Alex as she smiled at Seth

"Yea not to bad"

"So what do you want to do now??"

"I don't know, we just rented some new movies, we can go watch them if you want"

"What have you got"

"Napolean Dynomite"

"Haha yes, totally lets see it"

"Alright"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(DJ goes to Marissa's to pick her up)

From the front window, Marissa watched DJ pull up in his red truck. She grabbed her purse and went out front to meet him.

"Hey, I missed you" he said as he kissed her

"Oh that's so sweet I missed you too" Marissa smiled, "So what do you have planned for us tonight"

"Well I was thinking since we spend so much time with your friends in Newport, I could introduce you to my friends in my neighborhood"

"Alright, that sounds good"

…………………. (they arrive at DJ's friends house for a party)

"Hey Derek, how you been man, I'd like you to meet Marissa, my girlfriend"

"What a fine catch, haven't seen you around here much before though"

"Oh well that's because I live in Newport, but DJ just wanted me to meet his friends tonight" said Marissa

"Well its nice to meet you too, hey DJ some of they guys were remembering our road trip to Texas last year, oh look here comes Brad, remember how trashed he was" Derek laughed while speaking

"Hey Marissa, I'm going to go say hi to brad want to meet him"

"Actually I think I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll catch up with you"

"Ok then" began DJ as he kissed he on the cheek"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kirsten, Sandy, Julie, & Caleb finish dinner)

Sandy began, "So it was nice having dinner with you, and Caleb I expect you to come by my office tomorrow so we can finish up some paperwork, alright"

"Well thank you for joining us" Julie said with a fake smile

"Anytime" Replied Kirsten.

……………..(Sandy and Kirsten walk out to the car)

"Well that was interesting" said Kirsten sarcastically.

"Yea, I was going to tell you, but I just didn't know how"

"That's ok Sandy, it's my fathers problem, not mine"

"Yea"

They got in the car and had an unusually quiet car ride back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ryan and Lindsay finish the movie)

"So…" Ryan began, "What do you want to do"

"I don't know" Lindsay replied

"Well do you want to get something to eat, and talk or…"

"I guess, I'm not sure though its kind of late," she sighed, "Well do you want a soda or something?"

"Yea that could be great"

………………..(They are in the kitchen drinking their sodas)

"So what's been going on with you lately" Ryan questioned

"Not much just school and stuff, you"

"Yea, school too, and of course hanging out with you and seth, I sometimes wonder what I would be doing not if I was still in chino, I probably would be in Jail by now"

Lindsay quickly answered "Yea" and then looked down at her soda

"Well don't you ever wonder what life would be like if you had stayed at Newport Union?"

"I guess"

"So… can you believe we graduate in like six months! Do you know what your going to do next year?"

"I'm not real sure yet"

"Well you have to have some kind of idea, some kind of dream"

"Actually I don't, not right now"

"Lindsay, are you ok, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Well then why don't you talk to me, or ever want to hang out, I though we were friends"

"Well we are, I just don't want to interfere with school, or get things complicated."

"A simple conversation won't interfere with school, I just don't understand"

"Well…"

"Well what Lindsay, I don't know why I am trying to be your friend when you obviously aren't trying to be mine?" Ryan goes to grab his keys and jacket

"Ryan"

"What you want me to wait around and talk to myself, no I'm going home"

"No you don't have to"

"Yes, yes I do"

Ryan goes outside and walks to his car parked a few houses down, and just sat there thinking for a while. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to go back to Lindsay's, he just wanted to sit there until he could figure out what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alex and Seth went back to the Cohen's and watched Napoleon Dynamite.)

"That is a funny movie" Alex began

"That guy is so my hero" replied Seth

"I though Captain Oats was your Hero??"

"No no, he is my sidekick" Seth laughed, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Depends, what kind do you have"

"Rocky Road"

"Oh my gosh yes, that is my favorite"

"Mine too" chimed Seth, "Now if you only like comic books, we would be like soulmates"

"Yea sorry, don't think that's going to happen, comic books just aren't my thing"

"That's ok though, you like rocky road"

Seth and Alex spent a large portion of their night talking and eating rocky road. After a few hours when they realized how late it was, Alex went home, and Seth went to be, quite happy, however Ryan still wasn't home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(DJ went to meet some of his friends, while Marissa went to get a drink. While she is getting a drink she hears some guys talking)

"Damn, did you see the chick DJ brought"

"She's hot, I think he won the bet about who could nail the hottest chick"

"Yea he totally did, I hear she's a wreck though"

"Well yea, all hot rich girls are a mess, but DJ dosent care, he says shes easy"

"I wish I could find a hot easy girl to nail"

"Haha" they both laughed

………Right then Marissa felt totally humiliated and used, and went to confront DJ

"So what's this I hear about you winning a bet" Marissa questioned him sternly

"What are you talking about"

"I heard them talking I know what's going on"

"Well its not like that, it started out like that, but I genuinely like you now"

"Yea right, you only stay with me because you think I'm easy, well I have news for you, I'm not, I really loved you, and now you bring me here to show me off and win a bet" Marissa was in tears at this point.

"No Marissa really I do like you, don't listen to them"

"Oh so I should listen to you lie to my face, no I refuse to"

"Marissa, please"

"No," as she turned around and headed for the door

"Where are you going"

"Away from you"

"Come back, you don't even have your car"

"I'll find my way" saying as she left

Marissa walked down the street and sat on the curb crying, not knowing what to do, or how to get home. She thought about calling summer, but shed decided to go to Zach's tournament, and she didn't want to walk home, then she though of Ryan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello" Ryan said as he answered the phone

"Ryan" cried Marissa in to the phone

"Marissa, are you ok" he said scared

"No, I'm not, and I don't know how to get home, and DJ, well things aren't working out, and I don't know what to do and…"

"Calm down, I'm coming to get you" Ryan said as he started the car, "Where are you"

"At DJ's friends house, I don't even know where I am"

"Ok go a neighbors house and ask for their address, I have the GPS so I can be there in a sec"

"Ok"

……………..(Marissa goes to ask where they are and gets the address)

"Ok I'm 455 Canyon creek drive in Costa Mesa"

"I'm on my way and the GPS says ill be there in 8 minuets" Ryan said reassuring her, "Don't worry, it will be ok"

"I hope so, please hurry"

"I will, and ill be there soon"

"Ryan please don't hang up"

"I won't, don't worry"

Ryan talked to Marissa until he got there, and once he arrived he saw her sitting on the curb, looking sadder then she sounded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Summer had decided to go to Zach's water polo tournament, and it was a few hours away)

"Zach" Summer called into the stadium of people, hoping he would hear her.

Just then a farmiliar face turned around, "Summer" he said, "You came"

"Yea, well I had nothing better to do then watch my boyfriend kick some ass in a waterpolo game"

"Oh sorry you just missed it"

"What" she said shocked

"Yeah but some of the guys and I were going out to get something to eat, you can come if you want, and I'll tell you about the game"

"Cool, where are we going for dinner"

"Where ever you want!" Zach said with a smile.

"Chinese??"

"Chinese it is"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sandy and Kirsten walk in)

"So do you still think we should get the boys a car" Sandy questioned

"To share, and I think we should get Ryan a cell phone, you know in case we need to reach him"

"Yea but Kirsten he'd never accept it"

"Well tomorrow well go shopping"

"Ok, I was thinking the Acura SUV, its nice"

"Ok well look at it"

"Well I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed"

"Ok I'll be up in a second"

Kirsten, sat to watch some TV and found a girls necklace on the couch. She picked it up and examined it and went up to show Sandy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay lay on her bed at home, constantly asking herself why she messed things up with Ryan. She picked up the phone to dial his number and then put it down, not wanting to feel more stupid. She lay thinking some more, and decided to call him at home. It rang and rang with no answer. She wondered where he was, but thought he was just ignoring her calls having no idea he was yet again saving Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
